When We Two Parted
by Desuke-Love
Summary: A suicidal Blaine feels like he has nothing to live for any more. But when a beautiful boy with black angel wings appears and tells him he's there to save him, things begin to change, for the both of them. If only there weren't so many rules. And if only time wasn't running out... AU human Blaine and winged Kurt
1. Prologue

**Heeey there folks! This is my new Klaine fic When We Two Parted! I've been wanting to write an AU for a while now, and this idea just came to me and I kinda loved it, so I hope I do it justice! Human Blaine and winged Kurt.! ^^**

**(By the way, this is a prologue that's kinda near the end, and then the story starts from the beginning. Know what I mean?)**

**And so, let me present you with the prologue of When We Two Parted.**

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

Kurt sighed sadly, closing his eyes. Blaine knew it was to try to keep the tears at bay.

The two were lying in a grassy clearing in the forest, Kurt's wings unfolded and curled around his lithe body. Blaine reached out and gently stroked the black feathers.

"When do you have to go back?" he asked.

"Three days."

Three days? That was all the time they had left?

"Kurt? Look at me."

The winged boy opened his eyes to reveal blue-grey orbs glistening with pain and unshed tears.

"What's going to happen?"

"Kurt shrugged. "I'll be summoned back home," he said simply.

"Isn't there a way you can stay?" Blaine asked desperately. Tears were now falling from the eyes of both boys, soft sobs escaping from Kurt's throat.

"I wish there were Blaine. But there isn't I have duties I have to fulfil. I have to atone."

"This isn't fair!" Blaine yelled, sitting up and pulling at his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt choked, burying his head in the boys shoulder. "This was _my _punishment, and now you have to suffer too. I'm so sorry!"

Blaine pulled the weeping Kurt closer, wrapping his arms around the; spirit? Entity? Angel..?

"There is a way that might work…" he began. Kurt's head shot up, piercing Blaine with an angry and desperate glare.

"No! No Blaine, you can't! Listen to me!"

He cupped Blaine's face in his hands. "You have to forget about me. You have to move on. Find someone else. You'll fall in love again some day."

"No! I don't want to forget you! I don't want anyone else Kurt! I want _you_!"

Blaine pulled him in, bringing their lips together in a kiss that tasted of salty tears and was filled with an urgent passion. Neither one of them wanted to let go.

"This can't be over Kurt! It can't be!" Blaine whispered when they eventually pulled apart. It couldn't be! Not now…

It was four months ago that Kurt had first appeared in Blaine's bedroom telling him that he was there to help him, save him. Four months ago that Blaine began believing things he never thought possible. That the two of them unwittingly began down their path of futile love.

And now, here that were. With three days to go before they would never lay eyes on each other again. And there wasn't a damned thing they could do about it.

**What exactly is Kurt? Why does he need to leave? Where is he going? Why did he appear in the first place? You have to read on to find out! Most questions will be answered in the next two chapters, so do not fear!**

**Hope you guys liked it? Drop me a review and tell me what you think! ^^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeey everyone! Just got back from my holiday in Sicily a week ago ^^ (the weather was gorgeous and I have an epic tan XP lol). I was hoping to write the next chapter while I was away so I could just type it up when I got back, but I was impossibly uninspired, so yeah, lol. **

**Totally unrelated, I now have a twitter account! My user name is CristinaDesuke ^^ So if you have a twitter, follow me! **

**Oh, and for all you Samcedes fans, I'm writing a one-shot of my take on how they got together soon! So look out for it! ^^**

**Warning: mentions of self harm and attempted suicide in this chapter. Please don't read if you think it'll cause a trigger.**

**Ok, enough random babbling from me now. Here is chapter one of When We Two Parted.**

Blaine's head was pounding painfully. He couldn't remember ever having such a headache before in his entire life. He tried to open his eyes, but they were stiff and heavy. To his right, he could hear the sound of hushed voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. _Where the hell am I? What the hell happened?_

Blaine finally managed to open his eyes. They painfully adjusted to the bright light above him. It was then he finally realised; he was in a hospital.

_Shit. It didn't work._

"Blaine?"

The voice belonged to his mother. He turned his head and looked up at her blearily. Her face was creased with worry, eyes ringed black from lack of sleep.

"Blaine? Sweetheart, are you ok?"

His throat felt far too dry to talk, so he simply nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

He did.

xxx

_He had never felt more empty, more alone. He was so terrified of trusting the wrong people that he'd just completely shut himself off from everyone. His parents were never around long enough to notice what was wrong. He didn't _want_ to hate himself. He didn't _want _to be ashamed of who he was. But he couldn't help it. He was so alone, and so tired. So, so tired. It wasn't the first time he'd taken the pocket knife to his wrists. But this time, it wasn't enough. This time, he wanted to escape for good..._

xxx

Blaine looked down at his arms. Sure enough, they were tightly wrapped in bandages. He mentally cursed himself. _What the hell is wrong with me? What kind of failure can't even kill himself?_

"Blaine? Blaine sweetie? Talk to me."

He glanced up at his mother, then turned his head away. He didn't want to talk to her. He wouldn't even know what to say.

"Why did you do this Blaine?" she asked desperately.

Guilt stabbed at his heart. He couldn't tell her why. He couldn't hurt her more than he already had.

So he simply didn't say anything.

xxx

Blaine stayed in hospital for another week before he was finally discharged. Doctors, therapists, family; no matter who tried to get through to him, he didn't say a word. He couldn't. He was torn. Part of him wished he'd succeeded, that he'd never woken up. Another part of him couldn't bear to think of what it would have done to his parents, his sister. He felt so weak, so selfish. He felt like the weight on his chest would never go away.

He was curled up on his bed, willing himself to go to sleep. But it was no use. He hadn't slept since he woke up in hospital. He hadn't eaten either.

He looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what you want me to do," he choked.

"I can help you with that."

Blaine shot up from the bed. There, sitting on his window seat, was a boy.

A boy with black angel wings.

**Cliffhanger!**

**I'd like to clarify right away; this is not my opinion of people who try to commit suicide. I don't think they're weak or selfish. I think they're lost and desperate to escape. This is based on a friend of mine. He tried to commit suicide two years ago, and these feelings and thoughts are what he told me. And if anyone out there is considering taking their own life; don't do it. You might feel like no one will miss you when you're gone, but trust me, so many people will. If you need someone to talk to, send me a message. Talking really, truly does help.**

**On a slightly lighter note, I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave a review and let me know! Next chapter we meet Kurt! And find out what exactly he is.**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyo folks ^^ This chapter will explain a lot about Kurt. Everything else will be explained throughout the rest of the story when the time is right ^^ I warn you though; this chapter has a lot of information, so read it carefully lol.**

**Hope you liked the last chapter? Remember; if you struggle with self harm or suicide, talking really does help. Trust me, I've harmed myself. The last time was a year and eight months ago, and I wouldn't have made it this long if I hadn't realized that it's ok to talk about it.**

**Ok, on a less depressing note. Please enjoy chapter 2 of When We Two Parted.**

"W-what the hell? W-what... who are you?" Blaine stammered. He was frozen on the spot, gaping at the boy sat on the window seat. He was dressed entirely in navy blue, light brown hair neat and porcelain skin almost glowing.

And black wings.

"My name is Kurt," the boy said softly. "I've been sent here to help you."

Help him? Help him with what? And sent there by whom?

"W-what are you?"

"Well I'm not human. Not any more at least." He stood and walked over to Blaine until he was standing right in front of him. From this distance, Blaine could see the boys eyes were a beautiful blue grey colour. The boy himself was beautiful. More beautiful than any boy Blaine had ever seen.

"I'm going nuts," he finally concluded. Kurt tilted his head and considered him for a moment.

"No, you're not. I'm perfectly real. Touch me if you don't believe me." He held his hand out. Blaine hesitantly brushed his fingers across his palm. His skin was cold and smoth.

"See? I'm real."

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew he was shaking, but that was hardly surprising.

"Are you an angel?"

The boy- Kurt - let out a soft, humourless laugh.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't angels have _white_ wings?"

"So what are you?"

"That's a good question."

Blaine considered the response before asking "why are you here?"

"I told you. I'm here to help you."

"With what?"

"Your life. The one you tried to take."

Blaine looked down at his bandaged wrists.

"How are you going to help me?"

"By being here. The rest is up to you. If you want my help, I'll give it. If not, I'll leave. If you want advice, I'll respond honestly. If you just want to talk, I'll listen. Simple as that."

"So you're like... a guardian angel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I told you; I'm not an angel."

Blaine nodded and sat down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him. Kurt hesitated before sitting down.

"So who sent you?"

Kurt pointed upwards.

"God?"

"Well, I suppose he must be the one calling the shots."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow."

Kurt sighed. "Well, I've only ever spoken to one... angel. An _actual _angel. She tells me where I need to go, who I need to help, and I go."

"So... heaven and everything is real?"

"I've never been to heaven. But I think so."

Blaine was clearly still confused. Kurt smiled sympathetically at him.

"I don't understand it entirely myself. After I died I... found myself in this place that was like... nowhere. An empty space. An angel appeared to me and told me that I had to... atone. For a sin I committed when I was alive. This is my punishment. I must help tortured souls to find peace and happiness again until my sin is erased."

Blaine nodded, taking the information in. He was still confused, but if what Kurt said was true, he probably couldn't explain it any better than he already had.

"And the wings?"

"Extensions of my tainted soul I suppose. That's why they're black."

"What happens once you've atoned?"

"I don't know."

"What did you do? What was the sin?"

Kurt froze, looking away. "I... that isn't important right now."

"Ok," Blaine nodded, understanding that Kurt would tell him when he was ready to. "So... you don't know which religion is real?"

"No. There's a God, yes. There are angels, yes. Other than that, I couldn't tell you. It could be any of them, all of them, none of them. I'm not allowed to know."

Blaine let out a deep breath. "Wow. That's... crazy."

Kurt nodded. "That it is. Now." He turned back to him. "Do you want my help Blaine?"

Blaine was momentarily taken aback by the fact that Kurt knew his name, before realising that after everything he had just been told, it wasn't surprising at all. _Do I want his help?_

"Take your time deciding. I can return tomorrow if you want."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was smiling gently at him, patiently waiting for an answer.

"How many people have you been sent to before me?" Blaine asked.

"I've lost count. I've been dead for quite some time."

"Have you managed to help them all?"

Kurt paused before shaking his head. "No. Not all of them."

Blaine nodded. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"I want your help. I... I _need _someone's help."

Kurt gently rested his hand on top of Blaine's and smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be that someone."

**Ouch, I kinda just bitch-slapped you with a ton of information :S Lol**

**Now we know what Kurt is! (kinda lol) And Blaine wants his help. So where will it all go from here?**

**So what did you think? Review and let me know! Reviews are love ^^ I put them in my coffee instead of Splenda lol**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	4. Hi guys

Hi guys

I know I've been away for freaking ever, so now I'm finally making my indefinite hiatus official. I love fanfiction; I feel it has helped me to really progress over the years. But I'm working on some original stuff right now! I'm hoping to self publish soon! The novella I'm working on is about two young guys on a cancer ward. I think it's coming along really well.

If you're interested in the book and you want to support me and keep updated (and that would really mean a lot guys) then please follow me on twitter (CristinaDesuke) or tumblr (desukelove) I hope to see you guys there! Wish me luck! xxx


End file.
